Stopping Time
by IHeartEmoBoys
Summary: Alice always knew that her life would never be the way she wanted it to but what happens when Alice falls in love with her bestfriends fiance? What will Eliza and Alice go through? Will Jasper fall for Alice? ALL HUMAN!
1. Introduction

Disclaimer:: I do not own twilight or Jasper :(

_Introduction::_

Dare I do it? Dare I jump and make everyone happy?

I stared a the open ocean wondering if this was right, if this would make it all better. They were yelling at me it was just background noise but I still heard it.

Go on sweetheart do it, Hurry it up will ya?

I looked at them wondering to myself if this was really what I wanted. I looked at the ocean once more it seemed calm but I knew that once I jumped it was over for me.

Suddenly I felt something shoving me and then I was falling, falling off a cliff into the icy water on the pacific ocean. I closed my eyes wishing for death to come peacefully.

_Dun dun dun... please review and tell me if I should continue_

_sincerely,_

_Alyssa_


	2. Jasper Hale

Disclaimer:: I do not own Twilight or Emmett or Demitri or Alec or Jasper

***three years earlier***

**APOV**

I walked through the door of Eliza's house and before I could say hi she pounced on me.

"ALI! your here you took forever" she says and I roll my eyes

"Liza I took three minutes not what is all the excitement about?"

"He asked me Ali he asked me to go out with him!"

I gave her a confused look, "Who Liza?"

"Jasper duh! Silly Ali!"

I immediately felt a tight pull in my chest, I had always had a crush on Jasper but I knew he had no feelings for me. "That's exciting im happy for you" I gave her a fake smile and tried to hide how bad I was really feeling.

" You have to help me find something to wear* she said bouncing up and down.

"Well alright only for you" I sighed and walked up to her HUGE wardrobe and started looking through the clothes.

Her eyes lit up as I searched through her closet "Is it a formal or?" I asked

"He's taking me to a concert" she said smiling. I nodded and continued searching until I came across the most casual outfit in her closet. " How about this?" I asked her holding up a purple aeropostale tee some gray skinny jeans and some ankle booties. (**pic on profile)**

"Its perfect thank you Ali!" she said smiling like mad. I just admired a pair of Jimmy Choo's in the corner.

"Oh do you want them im sure they would look better on you" I rolled my eyes but tried them on anyways.

Eliza's family always had more money than mine did but we were very slowly getting close to Eliza's families amount.

Eliza had a brother his name was Edward Cullen and her parents were Elizabeth Cullen and Johnathan Cullen she was Eliza Cullen. My two siblings were Emmett and Bella Swan and our dad was Charlie Swan and Renee Swan. Then there were the Hale triplets there was Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale, and Chris Hale their parents were Carlisle Hale and Esme Hale. We had all known each other since each of us kids were four.

Eliza started to study my outfit and I looked down I was wearing a black pleated mini and a pink t-shirt with a black vest over top and a pair of strappy black heels (picture on profile).

She smiled "your so adorable" she said clapping.

I rolled my eyes again "yea suuure" she laughed and walked into her closet to start getting ready.

"Do you think I should wear a bra" she asked me glancing at her tiny b-cup.

"Um yea?" I said unsure really what to say. She frowned and grabbed a lacy red bra out of her drawer.

"I need to look mature considering who this is..." she smiled at me and I rolled my eyes again smiling.

I sighed and started flipping through one of her magazines when the doorbell rang "I'll get it" I said walking slowly down the stairs.

When I opened the door I was met by the warmest blue eyes I had ever seen. I forgot what I was going to say considering I was staring at the God of all Gods.

He was there in front of me I was staring at the one person in the world who could make me stutter I was staring at

Jasper Hale

Yay first official chapter let the love fest begin!

Jasper:: stop playing with the twilight characters

Me:: NO I lovie you Jasper... ***runs after Jasper*** KISS ME!

Alice:: ***hits Alyssa over the head with shovel*** he's mine!

Twilight Characters:: REVIEW!


	3. Grape Juice sucks

**APOV**

**Disclaimer:: No its so sad I don't own twilight *sigh***

I blushed slightly as he looked me over before he met my eyes a small smile lighting up his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Hello again Alice how are you this evening?" he asked smiling politely.

I blush like mad and even my Covergirl can't help me now. "Oh y'know same old same old" I smiled and motion for him to come inside he just nods and steps in.

"So where is my beautiful Eliza this evening?" he asks and I can feel the pain coming back it hurts pretty badly.

"Um she's getting ready..." I glance upstairs hoping she'll come downstairs soon but im out of luck "She'll be down in a sec" I say awkwardly as I start to walk up the stairs hoping he won't see my out of control blush.

I get into Eliza's room and she looks surprised at the speed I raced in here with.

"Hey" I say avoiding her eyes.

"Is something wrong?, is my Jasper here yet?" she asks looking excited.

"Yea hes here hes downstairs waiting for you" I smile and she squeals as I turn on the music her ipod blasting.

We laugh and talk and squeal for the next fifteen minutes why she gets ready and when its time for her to go downstairs she smiles like a kid on Christmas.

"Do I look okay?" she asks looking uncertain. I smile and nod trying to look enthusiastic for my best friend but I couldn't be.

"Yep you look fantastic" I say smiling brightly at her as we descend the stairs.

As soon as we get downstairs I suck in a breath as I really see Jasper he's wearing some tight fitting washed out jeans and a very tight black t-shirt. (**pic on my prof)**

I turn away trying not to drool over him like I do over cheesecake and Chinese food and I walk into the kitchen to get something to drink.

**ELIZAPOV**

I was staring at Jasper. He looked so yummy I could just eat him up but I bit my lip trying to hold in the passion I held for him.

"So who are we going to tonight?" I ask kinda curious but not really

He smiles like its a secret but tells me anyway "We're going to see My Chemical Romance" he says with a shrug as I start squealing and jumping up an down at the name of my all time favorite band.

"OMG NO WAY I LOVE YOU JASPER" I shouted pouncing him and hugging him tightly.

He just smiled and through my excitement I heard a loud AHH MY OUTFIT from the kitchen and I rushed in to see what was wrong.

**APOV**

I heard Liza scream and was rushing trying to get my drink and see what was wrong when I dropped the glass full of grape juice on my clothes.

"AHHH MY OUTFIT NOOOO" I screamed trying to scrub it off with baking soda when it didn't work I took my shirt off revealing my lacy pink bra and put it on the table scrubbing it with a rag.

"Uh Alice?" I heard Liza ask and when I turned around I groaned considering Jasper was with her of course.

I blushed and gave a small smile " I got grape juice on my outfit" I say desperately trying to cover my bra with the towel I had.

"Uh can you leave Jazz?" Eliza asks as he turns away kinda scared of what he seen.

"Sure I'll wait for you in my car see ya Alice" he said walking away quickly.

I blushed embarrassed and shook my head trying to clear it.

"Are you okay Ali" Eliza asked knowing my embarrassment.

I nod and shift uncomfortable as Eliza drags me upstairs and gets me a new outfit.

"You wanna stay over tonight?" I ask her as she gives me a pink leopard print top some short shorts and some black flip flops ( on my prof)

She just nods and looks me over. "Okay yea I'll come over by eleven okay?" she asks biting her lip.

I nod and do my best to smile as she walks out the door and I hear a motorcycle humming in the distance.

Oh what a life thank you to my generous reviewers I love you guys im hoping this story will be a success.

SIX REVIEWS! is a lot for a new writer and im soooo excited so please review!

Jasper:: yes please review ***is driving his motorcycle***


	4. Im's and Emmett

**I do not own Twilight that is Stephanie Meyer's.**

**APOV**

I was walking up the steps to my house when the door flew open and hit me in the face.

"Emmett!" I screamed mad as I stormed inside. "I don't even find this funny!". I was in my baby blue bikini because I had just gotten back from the beach.

"Jeez Ali calm down! By the way Chris called" Emmett said smirking "Is he your boyfriend? Huh? Huh?" He was nudging my side as I rolled my eyes.

"No Em he is a friend of mine..." I said frowning as there was a knock on the door. I went to open it and was surprised to see Eliza tears streaming down her face. "Eli?" I said as I took her hand and dragged her to my room and started to wash her face. "What happened?"

"It was horrible he just kind of acted like..." She couldn't finish because she broke down sobbing.

I held onto her and dragged her to the couch "He just kinda what?" I asked not really sure.

"He just kinda acted like he didn't know me at all!" She screamed.

"What do you mean?" I ask seriously concerned. "Why would he act like that?"

"He was talking to a girl and when I went up to him he ignored me!" She said crying harder now.

"That"s terrible!" I said really feeling for her. We went up to my room and I sat her on the toilet in the bathroom wiping her eyes with a rag and pulling out my makeup bag* "Lets fix your makeup...Come on now stop crying he is just a guy" I whisper feeling bad for her.

She curls up on my bed after I wipe and clean her face with pro active. I give her a T-Shirt and some sweats to wear and she silently puts them on. "I'm sorry to barge in on you Ali..." She whispers.

"Its okay" I sit by her and flip the switch on my iPod dock so Teenage Dream plays.

There's a huge bang and Emmett flips in my room dragging his girlfriend Rosalie Hale with him. "Hey sister and sister's friend. I am Emmett" he points at himself "And this is Rosie Posie" He points at Rose "We come in peace." Rosalie glares at him and smacks him. "What did I do now Rose?" He asks innocently "Stop being stupid!" She says her voice full of venom as she pulls him down the stairs.

**EPOV**

Later that night I go home and run strait into Edward as I walk in. "Oh hey Eddie" I laugh.

"We need to have a serious talk." He pulls me into the living room and sits me down. "You need to stay away from Jasper Hale understand?" He glares at me.

"Why?" I say confused.

"Because he is a dirty lying cheating scumbag who does nothing but smoke pot and get into fights!" He states so angrily I can see the fire coming out of his mouth. "Bella seen you with him. Stay away from him!"

"You can't tell me what to do Edward!" I scream and run up to my room slamming the door and sinking on the ground* "Why does he always try to ruin my life?" I say under my breath and IM Ali on my computer.

_Lizza_loves_you:: Hey Ali you there?_

_Shoppaholic_Pixie:: Yea wassup?_

_Lizza_Loves_you:: Im sad :(_

_Shoppaholic_Pixie:: Whats wrong? :(_

_TeDDyMaN has logged on._

_TeDDyMaN:: Whats goin on ma favorite peeps?_

_Shoppaholic_Pixie:: Go away Emmett!_

_Rosalicious has logged on._

_Rosalicious:: Hey watch it pixie!_

_Lizza_Loves_you:: Why is everyone logging on in mine and Alice's conversation?_

_TeDDyMaN:: Aw whats wrong Alice's friend?_

_Lizza_Loves_you:: You're whats wrong Emmett!_

_Edward. has logged on._

_.Bellsy:: Eliza May! Come back :( Im sorry :(_

_Lizza_Loves_you and Shoppaholic_Pixie have logged off._

So I text Alice instead.

**E::Emmett sucks! :P**

**A::I know! So anyway what happened?**

**E::Edward went off on me because Bella seen me with Jasper.**

**A:: Oh im sorry :( Jasper is a big fat meanie head!**

**E:: LOL :) IKR!**

**A:: Haha! So what you want me to beat the crap out of Edward?**

**E:: Do you think you could?**

**A:: Thats what Jimmy is for :) And Emmett...**

**E:: Haha totally!**

**A:: Hey G2G Mom wants me :( Louve ya!**

**E:: Bye chica Louve ya too!**

And that is the end of the chapter!

Sorry I haven't updated in so long:( So please review?

Jasper:: ***hiding in corner* **Please don't find me...

Me:: Oh Jasssper! Where are you my love?

Twilight characters:: Review! Right now!

Luv ya guys ecspecially Martine, Alice and Tianna!


	5. Bad news

Disclaimer::I do not own the Twilight series :(

**APOV**

I walked down the stairs to see what mom wanted. She had a sad look on her face.

"Whats wrong?" I ask her but she just looks away. "Mom?"

Bella and Emmett come down the stairs and sit by me. "Whats going on" Bella asks.

"We're moving" Renee says.

My whole world stopped at the world moving. My friends, My school, Everything I had ever known was here.

"NO!" Emmett says. He looks horrified. "You can't make me move!" He runs upstairs.

Bella's face is pale she looks sad. "Why are you doing this mom?" She asks a large hint of coldness in her voice.

"Charlie has a offer. Head of investigation." She looks at me as if waiting for me to crack too but I don't I just sit there and stare at her.

**BPOV**

I couldn't sleep that night. I was crying. What about Edward? And my friends? I had just started to be friends with Rosalie. Poor Rosalie. She loved Emmett with all her heart and now it would be broken.

Finally at about 4:00 my eyes slide shut and all I dream about is Edward. Oh boy I will miss him.

**EMPOV**

I throw my fourth empty beer bottle at the wall and watch it shatter. Why were they doing this? We had been here all our lives. This wasn't fair!

I am surprised to find wetness on my eyes and wipe it away immediately. Why was I crying? I already knew why. Because I was going to have to leave Rosalie.

I hated my parents. I hated them so much I just wanted to polvurize someone.

"Em man you've had enough!" Jasper says to me as he finishes off his second. "Whats up with you tonight? You hate drinking!" He looks at me with actual concern.

"Im movin" I say bitterly.

"What do you mean?" Realization comes across his face and he looks kinda sad. "Poor Rose" He mutters. "Is Alice going?" He asks softly.

"Yea." I answer. "But don't worry you can comfort Eliza after her bestfriend takes off." I grumble

"Man you know I don't want Eliza!" He says shaking his head "Eliza is just... A way... For me... Uh I don't know anymore man!" He sighs and sits down on the old crate in the corner.

"You shoulda seen that poor girl yesterday. She was sobbing her eyes out." I say frowning.

"I know. Im a jerk." He takes a sip from his beer and looks kinda sad. "I'll miss you guys man."

"You'll miss Alice. Why don't you come see her? Tomorrow my mom is holding a dinner for all our friends" I inform him.

"Yea I might." He says staring in the distance.

**APOV**

I glare at my computer screen. I had been trying to decide if I should tell Eliza or not for an hour.

"UH!" I scream and finally pick up my cell texting her.

**A:: We need to talk. Now. **

**E:: Wassup Ali?**

**A:: Im moving.**

**E:: …... What?**

**A:: Yea apparently Charlie got a new job offer and we're moving to Tennessee?**

**E:: This sucks... Im about to cry!**

**A:: Don't cry. It'll be fine... :(  
**

**E:: Even you don't believe that... And you're always the hyper jumpy person!**

**A:: Ikr!**

**E:: Should I tell Ed?**

**A:: No let Bella...**

**E:: K TTYL.  
**

**A:: TTYL.**

I sigh and spin in my computer chair. I don't feel it. The pain Emmett and Bella feel. Its probably because no one loves me... and I don't love anybody.

Jasper pops into my mind. But do I really love him? No. It was just some silly girl crush... Right just some crush...

I sigh frustrated and get up putting on my coat and walking out of the house slowly... All the memories I have are from this street. My whole life story is right here. In Forks.

I guess it doesn't matter anymore... I guess it will never matter to Charlie, or Renee.

I walk in the entrance to the park and sit on a swing staring at the stars and the moon. I'll miss this park.

I'd always loved it here. Every summer all of us would come here. Go swimming in the overcrowded lake. Get ice-cream and hotdogs. Soda's and tans. It was all here.

I try very hard not to start sobbing as I take off my shoes and squish my toes in the sand. As I relive every memory I can't help but let a few tears escape.

It gets chilly and I pull my coat tighter around me. Its the end of September. The beginning of senior year. But its soon to be the end of Forks for me.

"Alice?" Someone calls to me.

I look around. Whoever it was is gone. Or am I going mad? Who knows anymore?

I begin to walk home as the air is finally getting to me. When suddenly I hear a very familiar a ver drunk voice and I freeze.

"Aye ALICE! YEA! Come here!" I turn around to find Emmett and sigh. Great. Just what I needed.

So heres your update guys! Tried to make it longer... Last chapter Edward's screen name was .Bellsy so yea. Sorry bout that :)

REVIEW!


	6. AN

OMG! So my computer is stupid. Once again. Edward's screen name was Edward loves Bellsy But with periods instead of spaces! Anywho thinkin of makin a new story? Should I?

All my love,

Alyssa :)


	7. Brothers

Disclaimer:: I do not own Twilight. Just my characters. (like Chris) and my imagination.

**EMPOV**

Alice was walking. I could see her. So I called out to her.

"Aye ALICE! YEA! Come here!" I yell.

She doesn't look very happy as she walks over to me.

"Emmett are you nuts!" She cried glancing around

"Don't worry I only had... twelve?" I say unsure smiling at her.

**APOV**

I'm surprised. Emmett hates drinking. Jasper walks over to us frowning.

"What is the world is going on with him!" I shriek in Jasper's face.

"Oh hello Alice... Out so late?" He smirks at me.

My eyes narrow as I take Emmett's hand. "We're going home. You're so lucky dad is working late and mom is in bed..." I mutter as I drag him home.

When we reach the house the door is locked. I know that if I wake mom up she'll freak.

"We can stay at Rose's... Please?" He gives me a begging look. Considering we're moving and there wasn't much a choice I agree.

Esme welcomed us with open arms. Emmett went strait up to Rose's room and I sat on the couch.

"Im sorry Esme... Its just my mom would..." I can't even think about how she'd act.

"Its alright Alice. You're always welcome here." She smiles at me before getting up and heading into the kitchen.

There is suddenly some wetness on my face as if it was raining... Im crying. I promised myself...

**EsmePOV**

I walked in the kitchen to find Carlisle shaking his head.

"Those poor kids" He mutters...

"Don't I know it. Emmett and Alice are here." I say equally as quiet.

"I was sure Emmett would be here sometime tonight... But why Alice?" He glances at Jasper who is raiding the fridge.

"You don't think..." I ask with my eyes.

"No. No of course not.." He smiles and gets up. "Coming to bed? I think we should let the kids bond.." He says

"Right." I follow him up the stairs slowly giving one last glance to Jasper, then Alice who is crying.

Those poor kids.

**JPOV**

I heard my parents talking. Alice was here? With Emmett? House must be locked up...

I walk into the living room and stop when I see Alice. Shes crying.

I suddenly feel bad for her. I walk up to her.

"What do you want?" She sniffs.

"Alice... I'm sorry I know im rude." I say softly.

Her eyes are big and filled with tears. She had red rimmed eyes and her makeup was running. It was a sad sight.

"Please... Please just leave me alone." She whispers but I refuse. I sit by her on the couch.

"Alice. Let me just this once, not be so rude" I smile at her and hand her a box of tissues.

I hated it when girls cried. It made me feel like mush. Like crap. Most of the time it was my fault.

She took the tissues her face looking unsure. She obviously didn't trust me. I decided that I would have her trust me by the end of the night.

"Thanks..." She whispers. "Its just hard... You know? I mean my life is here.." She closes her eyes her hair falling in her face.

I push the hair out of her eyes. She has soft hair. My fingers brush the side of her face as I tuck her hair behind her ear. She has soft skin too.

She looks at me. She is so gorgeous. She has the most beautiful eyes. I get lost in them.

Why does she have to be so perfect? So tempting? I lean forward closer to her face subconciously.

Her body tenses up. The look on her face is a expression of expectance.

Im going to do it I think. I lean a little closer and so does she.

I jerk back and get up going upstairs. What in the hell are you thinking Jasper I ask myself.

Shes too good for you.

**APOV**

I can't believe what just almost happened. It was going to happen. Now all I feel is rejected.

I get up and run out of the house as fast as I can. Tears are pouring down my face.

What were you thinking Alice my mind yells at me. He would never want you! Not in a million years!

He was probably just being nice because he thought I was some weak little girl.

I knew I couldn't go to Eliza. She'd hate me for trying something like that with the guy who broke her heart.

So where do I go I wonder.

I know where I go. I can't go home so I guess im off to the beach again.

I run to the park and sit on the sand. I hate my life. I hate my parents. I hate myslef. I hate... Jasper.

"Hey Alice" Chris says sitting by me on the sand. "Why so glum?" He says like he hardly cares.

"Just moving away, and sweet rejection." I roll my eyes.

"By who my dear?" He asks curiousity burning holes in his eyes.

"Who do you think?" I say looking at the water hitting the beach.

"No one else but my little brother.." He mutters darkly turning to me. "You know Alice I would never break your heart." His dark eyes glisten in the moonlight.

I stare at him for a minute the flashback of Jasper pulling away at the last minute fresh in my mind.

"Is that right?" I mutter.

Chris has recently turned twenty. He was much more mysterious and dark than Jasper. His whole body screamed dangerous. But apparently I didn't care.

"Shall we test that theory?" He says his voice low and husky.

"Why not? Couldn't hurt..." I say.

I was about to say something else but I was too late. His lips crushed mine.

It was intense. And wonderful. And urgent. And passionate. And everything else I couldn't describe.

I couldn't help but wonder though if it would have been sweeter, slower, not so lusty with Jasper.

That was until I was broken out of my haze by my name being called.

"Alice! Alice where are you!" Jasper called.

He finally came to the beach and froze when he seen me laying on the sand Chris hovering over me. And he looked pissed.

Only two words could describe this moment. Oh shoot.

Okay guys so don't hate me! I promise this is an Alice Jasper story! Just with some twists and turns!

Anyway my new story is up :) Maybe, Just a maybe you will get another new chapter for both? Hmm... Lol :) Possibly.

Anyway please review!

All the love I can give,

Alyssa.


	8. Confessions and Cliff hangers

**JPOV**

I had heard the door slam and had known it was Alice.

I ran after her. I seen her run into the park and had followed her.

She was crying. I could hear her. I looked all over the park until finally I called for her.

"Alice! Alice where are you?" I called. Suddenly I seen her. She was in lip lock with my brother.

I growled and walked over to them.

"Hey brah" Chris said smiling at me.

"Don't brah me man!" I jerked Chris off Alice who looked scared. "What do you think you are doing" I asked him angry.

"Im pretty sure I was in the middle of a make out session." He states as if I was stupid.

My hands ball into fists. I can feel the anger flaring up inside my body. Suddenly out of nowhere I pounce on Chris punching him as we go down on the sand.

Alice's frightened cries just background noise.

**APOV**

I can't do much but watch. Chris and Jasper had been going at it for about ten minutes. I don't know why they would fight. Especially over me.

When they come a little close I stumble back about five steps. This is horrifying.

I become all brave in the moment of heat and shout at them.

"STOP!" I cry so loudly that they both look up. "Stop fighting" I yell. Tears are once again streaming down my face. I hated it when people fought.

Emmett came running up behind me. He ripped Chris off Jasper. "Cut it out!" He said obvious authority in his voice. "You two are like old ladies in a mall on black Friday!" He shakes his head and looks at my puffy red eyes and his eyes narrow as he looks at Jasper. "We are all going to have a not so nice talk" He drags them away.

Rosalie comes onto the beach and wraps me in a hug. "Are you okay Alice?" She asks.

I shake my head. "Emmett told me what happened." She whispers. "Don't worry. They're just a couple dumb guys." She gives me a small smile as she pulls me back to her house. I frown when I see the time. Its like three in the morning.

Tonight has been rough obviously for everyone. I wish sometimes that... I wish sometimes that I just lived a simpler life.

My eyes slide shut as I sit on the couch. I fall into a much more peaceful place. Its nice there.

My dreams are sweet. Harmless. That's why I was so sad when Esme woke me up for breakfast.

"Mum called" Emmett stated at the table shoving a cinnamon roll in his mouth.

"Did she freak?" I ask quietly.

He shakes his head. "I told her we stayed with our friends" He smiles at me.

I can't help but wonder where Chris, and Jasper are. As soon as I think that they come in the room laughing.

I look away from both of them and move my food around on my plate.

Chris takes the seat across from me and Jasper next to me. "Good morning Alice" Chris says smiling broadly.

I nod politely. I swear I hear Jasper growl but who knows.

"I think we should be getting home" Emmett says. "We have to help decorate for the dinner party" He gets up and pulls me out of my chair dragging me out the door.

Once we get home Renee immediately starts giving us stuff to do. Emmett is told to get the extra chairs from the basement. I've been instructed to throw outfits together. Bella has been told to help cook.

The whole house was busy for the rest of the afternoon. I was at the mall most of the time with Rosalie searching for outfits. We had talked a lot about our men problems.

"Emmett leaving... its like my entire world is leaving" She told me. "Im just glad that when he turns eighteen he'll come for me" She smiles tears in her eyes.

"Whats it like?" I whisper.

"What?" She asks.

"Being in love with someone as great as Em.." I look away thinking again of the almost kiss.

"Its... wonderful. You can count on them for everything. When you're hurt, sick, sad. Anything." As she spoke her eyes had a very far away look to them.

I couldn't help but think about Jasper again. It was sad really... Why did I have to like him? I mean of all people I pick the worst guy on my street! Well I suppose Chris would be worst...

Thats when Eliza texts me.

**E: Hey. Guess what?**

**A: What?**

**E: I found out about your little stunt with Jasper.**

**A: What are you talking about?**

I decided to try and play it innocent.

**E: You tried to kiss him! A day after he acted like that toward me! :(**

**A: Sorry :(**

You know shes really upset when she uses a frownie face after what she texts. She never, and I mean never used frownie faces.

She never texted me back. It was obvious she was mad. I was moving tomorrow! I wanted my best friend there to say goodbye.

But wait... Who would've told her? One person came in mind. Chris. What a jerk... I couldn't help but frown.

"Alice? The dress?" Rosalie asked holding a ice blue satin dress in her hands.

"For who?" I say not really interested anymore.

"Bella." She says as if shes not so sure of my sanity.

"Oh... Uh maybe we should go with something darker." I mutter knowing Bella would freak if I brought that home for her.

Rose just nods and moves on to the next rack. I stop when I see a dark purple dress.

Its really very pretty. It was purple with buttons that you didn't have to button and it was silk.

"That would look perfect on you." Rose tells me.

I smile at her and put it in the cart.

"So... what happened between you and Jazz?" She asks.

I decide since she opened up to me that maybe I should spill something. "He was talking to me and he... we almost kissed." I say pretending to examine a price on a pair of heels.

"But he didn't." She states. Its obvious she already knew what had happened.

"No he didn't.." I whisper as I pick up a dark blue dress for Bella. It was casual, modern. She would like that.

"I'm sorry Alice.." Rose says giving me a heartfelt look as she began to look for her dress.

I just nod and look away trying to keep the tears from escaping as we go to pay.

Later that night at home everyone is waiting for our guests.

There are red, purple, green, and blue streamers on the ceiling. Balloons tied to chairs. Music playing softly.

The living room has been cleared of furniture so it looks like a big open dance floor.

Renee and Bella made a ton of food. The best part was going to be dessert though. Rose had told me Esme had made a huge surprise goodbye cake.

The doorbell rings and Emmett like instructed opened it and smiled. 'Hello Esme, Carlisle." Once they walked past he stopped with formal introductions and swept Rose into his arms kissing her.

'Well, well..." She mutters when he lets go of her. Rose's dress is extravagant. Its red and hugs her shape. It tied around her neck and showed off her back. She looked great. 'Alice" she said smiling at me.

Jasper walked in last. Emmett gave him a stern look before shutting the door.

I shift uncomfortably as Esme and my mom go into the kitchen. Emmett follows them since he had to take the cake from Esme.

"Is Chris coming?" I whisper to Rose.

She shakes her head. "Carlisle kicked him out. He stole from mom." She says a look of disgust on her face.

I shake my head disgust coloring my face as well.

I was just about to go into the kitchen when Jasper grabs me. "Can we talk?" He asks leading me out of the house.

Oh boy...

Well there ya go! Bahaha left you with a cliffie! I know... Im evil! :)

Review or else I will never tell you what Jasper wants to say...

Evil love,

Alyssa :)


End file.
